


Cannibalistic Tendecies

by McMilkThistle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Break Up, Cross Over, Ghoul!Levi, I'm sorry I wanted to write a yandere Levi story ;_;, Kidnapping, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi is a badass, M/M, Mental Instability, Missing Persons, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), crazy exs, crazy people, eren better run, this is the result, wait let me correct myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle





	Cannibalistic Tendecies

"What?" Levi furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. "Eren, I don't understand."

"I'm leaving you Levi!" Eren clenched his fists, half shouting half whispering. His voice a hoarse raw anvil, as it dropped on Levi's head. "I'm calling it quits Levi. I just don't feel the same way about you anymore!"

"Y-you're dumping me?" Levi swallowed the dry lump in his throat, but it just wouldn't go down. He looked hurt, tears daring creeping up on him. "What did I do wrong? W-we could work this out. W-we love each other Eren." he quaked, a shred of hope in his cracking voice.

"no, Levi, I...I just don't love you anymore." Eren wouldn't look at him. Why wouldn't he look at him? "Please, just... leave."

Levi choked, he felt like he was being strangled, and he might as well have. He turned away, tears flaring hot in his eyes, burning him like holy water on a demon's skin. He strode away, the rain hitting his face like bullets.  
He wanted to punch something, he was just so frustrated. Eren didn't love him anymore, and he hurt inside. He broke down outside on the gas station curb. He hadn't realized how far he had walked, but when he realized where he was it was already night time. His eyes stung and he was tired. Why didn't Eren love him anymore? Had he ever meant those words? He still Loved Eren, hell, Eren was the one who approached him first!  
He saw a large truck driver walking over to him, when Levi noticed him he gave a crooked smile.

"Hey, whats a nice boy like you doing, crying on the curb like that?" he asked, Levi turned his head away when the man stood proudly in front of him. His thumbs looped in his belt. 

"The person that I love probably hates me." he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hiding his face in his knees and shivering.

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that, " the man scratched his sun burnt shoulder, where a stereotypical tattoo was faded. "Why don't you, uh, get into my cab? I'll give you a ride to your house?" 

Levi looked up at him, eyes glazed over, examining the mans denim jacket, his freckled large arms. He had crudely long hair,and an accent. Levi sniffled, and nodded, resembling a demure child. The Trucker grinned at him, helping him to his feet, enveloping Levi's tiny hand in his own. Levi squeaked at the man's strength. He was half pulled to the cab, as the man opened up the passenger side, helping Levi up the steps, a retreating hand brushing his ass. The touch made Levi shudder, adrenaline slowly leaking into his blood.  
The Man got situated int he driver's side, wringing his wrists as he started his truck. Levi shivered, and the man reached behind him to the sleeping area in his cab, handing Levi a no doubt filthy blanket. Any disgust Levi had didn't show on his face as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. As they exited the main road, Levi watched between the Trucker, and the road. It was late, maybe around Midnight. There where only a few others on the main road. 

As they edged off the main road, and into a thin stretch of cracked road, Levi's heart was pounding, the Trucker kept glancing at him, and wetting his lips. Levi looked away every time the man would glance his way. After a couple minutes of driving in silence, the Trucker got bold, leaning over and reaching across Levi's lap to reach something in the car door. Again that retreating hand graved high on his thigh. Levi watched the hand, weary of the Trucker staring at him. Gauging his reaction. When Levi in haled quickly, he meet the trucker's darkened gaze. The black hair male's eyes where lidded, and heavy. 

"U-um," Levi looking down into his lap, trying to ignore the heavy weight of the truckers hand on his knee. "Aren't you gonna take me home?" Levi looked around, it looked like they where in the middle of no where.

The trucker chuckled, veering off the road and parking off to the side. "Well- what's your name?"

"Levi." he gave the Driver a puzzled face, furrowing his eye brows. It resembled the confused look he gave Eren. Something hit the shorter male in the chest, he pulse now racing. 

 

_Eren._

 

"Well, Levi, I'll take you home." he cracked a smile, voice deep, "but you're gonna have to help me out with something first." 

Levi bunched his tiny hands in the smelly blanket, he hearing the tell tale lock of the door echo in the cabin. "Like what?" He looked every where but the Driver's face. 

"You know what." The hand on his knee traveled up further, and he tensed. 

 

_Eren._

 

"w-wait!" he grabbed the Driver's wrist. Looking at him through long lashes, "I-i've never done this before." 

"Why don't you start by taking off those wet clothes." The Trucker jabbed his chin toward Levi's dirty white jeans and gray sweater. 

Levi looked around, "C-can i go back there? It's embarrassing." he gesture toward the bad in the back seat. Fumbling over the cushions when the man nodded. Levi sat down, fingers teasingly unbuttoning his wet jeans, pulling them slowly down his long pale legs.  
The Driver didn't wait, he clambered back, trapping Levi underneath him. Knocking the air out of Levi's lungs, "Now be good, and no screamin'." 

He trapped Levi's wrists in one huge hand, Erection poking into Levi's thigh.

 

_Eren!_

 

Levi's eyes watered, he whimpered, and got his mouth covered by a grease stained hand.

 

"Shhhh, it's okay, Babe. Just lay there, got it?" the Trucker's grin widened. and Levi squeezed his eyes shut, wet lines streaking his face.

 

 

2 years Later

 

Eren pushed his shopping cart through the isles, humming happily to himself. Mikasa walked next to him occasionally tossing something in the cart. She had to join him when he shopped, otherwise all he got was sweets and useless crap. What the hell is up with those reusable ice cubes anyway? gross.  
She checked the last thing off the list, and turned to him. He was eyeing the huge cases of soda, hands bunching in his letterman jacket. She snapped her fingers and his head snapped her way.

"huh?" he asked, as if out of a daze. 

"We can go to the check out now."

"oh okay." he sighed, she always saw him with his head in the clouds, running into walls,every bit the pea brained jock he was. When the passed through the check out and headed toward the door, Eren's bladder dragged him to the restroom, making Mikasa carry all the groceries. She stood there, tapping her foot. She scanned over the giant board, with flyers hanging from their push pin. She lowered her eyebrows. It was the Missing Person's board, like every time she came here, she studied it, making sure no one she knew was on that board. A secret fear of hers for years. Not that she would ever tell Eren that, he would just laugh at her.

Said brunette nudged her shoulder with his own, looking over the board himself. "oh my gosh." she gasped, eyebrows raising.

"What?" he studied her face, and then looked at the board, where her eyes where glued. She pointed, a small worn paper, faded almost blank. But the information was all there. Missing Boy: Age 15, 5'4", black hair...

"Isn't that your ex!?" she asked. Eren's face steeled, lips becoming a tight line. He shrugged.

"So what?" he mumbled, grabbing the groceries from her hands and heading towards the door. "Let's go."

She took one last glance at the young face. The date on the paper was years ago. 4 to be exact. She quirked her eyebrow, but turned and jogged to catch up with Eren who hadn't waited up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my tumblr! 
> 
> http://mcmilkthistle.tumblr.com/


End file.
